build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox Has Gone Before - Prologue
Luna Starshine (talk) 13:49, October 23, 2018 (UTC) This work is a fictitious piece of literature, and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. 746 words, 4,383 characters, 34 sentences believe me these things will be much longer once we get to the actual chapters, this is just the prologue after all It was a long time ago. Boat technology has prospered all across the wide lands of Buildboatia. The industrial revolution has brought upon the new technologies of the thruster, improved the abilities of the cannon, and brought upon a new weapon: the harpoon. Economy prospered during this time, and many aspiring entrepreneurs, pirates, explorers, and the like, have been earning much more gold than they used to before these new technologies were discovered. But the water isn't the only place that can be conquered by bloxkind. Ever since when researchers discovered that when star blocks are ground to dust and vaporized the resulting gas was lighter than normal helium balloons, the invention of the star balloon gave new rise to air travel. People could get to places faster and cheaper with the improved balloon technology. The boat builders have conquered the lands as well. With the invention of the motor wheel and the hydraulic servo, along with the spring, it has been much easier to traverse landscapes and travel to many places connected with land. There was no limit to how these boat builders used the car parts to build many mechanisms. Sooner after the discovery of the car parts, robots began to appear all around Buildboatia. These robots ranged from simple servo walking contraptions to full on ragdolls that could fire TNT missiles off their eyes. Along with these changes, war changed as well. With the technology of the thruster, TNT missiles were reworked as torpedoes to strike down enemy ships. With the technologies of the glue block and its ability to receive and interpret signals received from buttons, aircraft was able to drop massive amounts of TNT or even mystery blocks on top of enemy bases. Fighting on land changed as well, with drivable tanks, beyblades, ragdolls, and all other kinds of contraptions rapidly smashing against each other, with blocks flying all over the place. The new technologies of this era were both beneficial and deadly. In the year B-2017, Azulia, the westernmost country of Buildboatia, discovered the mega thruster. The mega thruster was much more efficient than the normal thruster, and was said to match the power of the mythical winter thruster. They used the new technology to build the first ever tactical missile strike, with bundles of TNT compressed into a single payload that is carried by a few mega thrusters, enough to send the missile into orbit. In B-2018, war broke out between Azulia and the three great powers of the north and the west - Blanco, Oscuro, and Purpura. Despite the numbers, Azulia's superior technology compared to the three great powers gave it an upper hand in the war. The three great powers soon formed a truce with Azulia, and Azulia's leader accepted the truce, in the condition that the four nations join together in a great union that will soon be known as the Union of Flying Colors, or FC for short. In the east, there was another country, Rojo, whose explorers, after 150 years of travel, have discovered the mythical winter thruster and its internal structure. They made a blueprint of the winter thruster's internal components, and, after a few months, were able to replicate the power of the winter thruster. Soon, mass production began. Verde and Amarillo, two other countries of the east, were able to hear of this new discovery. Their media attempted to get as much information as they can about the winter thruster, however, all entries to the country of Rojo were blocked off by border guards. Verde and Amarillo's leader then attempted to communicate with Rojo's leader and told them that the FC had superior technology at their hand, and that they may be planning an attack on the three countries. Peace talks occurred between the three eastern countries, and after 3 months, they were able to form the Tones of Trust, or the TT for short. The two superpowers didn't trust each other. The Flying Colors had a distrust for the Tones of Trust due to their seclusion, and the Tones of Trust hated the Flying Colors due to misinformation by Verde and Amarillo that the Flying Colors were planning to wage war on the Tones of Trust. The relation between the two unions remained calm until the year B-2019, when there was a need for stronger resources, resources that are out of this world. And so, the story of the space race between the Flying Colors and the Tones of Trust began. Luna Starshine (talk) 13:49, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts